Your choice
by FearxMyxGreatness
Summary: Hi people,this is a story about a girl who has to pick over her best friend or over the guy who she just met! based on real persons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people,this is my very first story here so be gentle on me xD and and and im dutch so mind my grammar mistakes ;) btw this is based on real persons i know ..

* * *

It all started when I was in the bedroom of my best friend Jennifer. I started looking at her stuff. I had the urge to go search in her drawers but thankfully I could resist the temptation. I heard someone coming upstairs. 'Hello?' I questioned while I walked carefully to the door. 'Jennifer is that you?' I opened the door. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' Jennifer screamed. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' I screamed. I was startled and fell down. Jennifer busted out in laughter and said 'You are such a scary cat!' I looked at Jennifer and started laughing too. 'You stupid cow' I said while pushing her with a smile. Jennifer is now even laughing louder. 'HAHAHAHA You're so stupid Amber!' I laughed. 'And so are you that's why we fit so perfectly together' Jennifer smiled and gave me a hug. 'Don't you dare to leave me you fish face' I gave her a fake smile. 'Of course Jenn..How could I possibly leave someone like you?!' Jenn smiles her sweetest smile to me. 'You're still a fish face though…' She laughed and hugged me. I closed my eyes and felt tears in my eyes. _'Why is this happening to ME!? WHY!?…I don't want to go..' _I looked at the clock. ' OMG IM GOING TO BE LATE!' I screamed out. 'Haha go then!' I looked at Jennifer. 'I'll see you tomorrow after school ok?' Jennifer smiled. ' Of course' We gave each other a hug and I left. I walked to house. 'And now is where the freaky stuff begins…'

**Thursday night.**

I went on msn and saw who was online. I saw that Candy and Jason were online. Candy immediately talked to me :

Sweet-Candy ; 3

Amberbambii ; 3

Sweet-Candy ; How are ya popz? ^^

Amberbambii ; Well you know ): .. I still didn't tell Jennifer about the moving stuff..

Sweet-Candy ; WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. ARE YOU FRIGGIN CRAZY OR SUMTHING?

Amberbambii ; Well its not THAT big a deal…Its only moving :o but .. Im sooo afraid she is gunna be upset! I mean im like her numba 1 friend and her only best best friend..YA KNOW WHUT I MEAN CANDII !! X__X

Sweet-Candy ; JUST DO IT MANN..YOULL FEEL BETTAH IF YU JUST TELL HER MANZZ. SJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ

Sweet-Candy ; ya stupid cow boy pig animal thing perv!

Haha Candy always makes me laugh! But she is right though..

Amberbambii ; Okay okay chillax man. Ill do it just shush will yaa :P

Sweet-Candy ; Hahhaha okay but tell the L thing too!

Amberbambii ; NOOOO SHE'LL FREAK AND HATE ME... IM GUNNA GOOOOOOOOOOO. Bye hunn love you ! ;) xx

Sweet-Candy ; SAY IT PLEASE..OKEEEE JUST GOOOO NOW :P LOVES YA TOO 3

But then Jason talked to me ;

Jason3Justin ; Hii Amber

Amberbambii ; Hey there Jason (:

Jason3Justin ; How r ya??

Amberbambii ; Well,still didn't tell Jennifer 'bout both things..

Jason3Justin; Im so sorry for ya must be hard for you..

Amberbambii ; Yhh but whatever..how r u and juuuuuuuuuuustin :D?

Jason3Justin ; :$ he is so sweet I just love him! Hehe ^^

Amberbambii ; Ahwww that's so sweet..I wish I could say that to Jennifer! ): -cries-.

_Oh yeh didn't I told you? Im in love with my best friend Jennifer..Yes people IM A GIRL. SO WHAT! Im bisexual and Jennifer doesn't know only Jason & Candy do.._

Jason3Justin ; Im so sorry hunnz 3

Amberbambii ; It aint ur fault Jass.

Amberbambii ; But im gunna go now do my homework and stuff :P

Amberbambii ; Baii baii sweetii (:

Jason3Justin ; Byeezz bambii 3

**Amberbambii is signed out.**

'Argh!' I trow my pillow against my wall. 'Why is it all so difficult?' I grab my iPod and sigh. 'Jennifer..My sweet Jennifer why don't you understand I'm crazy about you!..'

I turn off my iPod and rest my head on my pillow.

'Well off to sleep then..'

**Friday morning.**

'AMBER! AMBER! !' my mum yells. '' I yell back. 'SCHOOL NOW COME ON YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!' I look at the clock. 'SHIIIIIIIIIIIII..COMING'' I jump out off bed and take a shower. I then quickly go change into my favorite black and white clothes. _They go so well with my black and white gloves, black and white belt and black and white all stars. WHAT? Can't a girl just feel good in black and white?_

I run downstairs and give my mum a kiss. 'Bye mum!' I yell and take my bag and run. _Omg im going to be late…_

I arrive at school just in time. 'Whatthe..' 'THE SCHOOL IS CLOSED WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!!' I scream in anger. 'Stupid stupid people who can't even give me a stupid phonecall' Im totally pissed off and walk as slowly as I can back to home. 'Im hoooomeee' I say cranky. 'What no school?' My mum says shocked. 'No those bastards didn't even call me stupid people..the hell with them!' 'Amber!' 'Sorry mum..' I sigh. I open the fridge and take out a apple. 'Yummy..' I eat the apple and go back upstairs. I go on msn and see some people online.

Damian..

Lili..

Stephanie..

Brandon..

Jennifer..

'WHAT JENNIFER?' My heart jumps.

JennFLY : AMBERBAMBII HUNNY OF MINEE!

Amberbambii changed her name into ; AmberFIRE

AmberFIRE ; JENNIEEEEEEFLY my sweetheartt =D

JennFLY ; Are ya coming to me 2day?

AmberFIRE ; WELL DUUUUUUUUUH,every chance If get to come over im takin it babe ( L ) =]

JennFLY ; COME COME COME I MISS MY BAMBII :D!

AmberFIRE ; Yhh sure whatever :P im gunna come cya in 10

AmberFIRE ; love you..33

JennFLY ; LOVEEE YOUU TOOOOOO HUNN (ll)

AmberFIRE signed out.

JennFLY changed her name into JennLoves. . . . .

'Oh damn I forgot to say to Jenn that I could come of my mum..'

AmberFIRE signed in as appearing offline.

She sees the name of JennLoves. . . . .

'WHAT 5 DOTS' Im thinking.

'MY NAME IS 5 DOTS!' My heart jumps. I feel myself blushing.

But then her name changes.

JennLoves. . . . . Changed her name into JennLovesJustin3

'…what…Justin…But Jason then…WHAT!'

I see that Jason comes online.

His name is JasonHeartBroken(W)

I have tears in my eyes. 'She likes Justin…JUSTIN..'

'A guy she hardly knows…Omg this day isn't going to get any more worse..'

I sweep some tears off my eyes.

Im going to tell her that I love her. And I hope she'll just wont freak out..

End of this chapter.


	2. Your choice

**Chapter 2.**

I take my iPod with me and start looking for my hair band.

'Grrr where's my checkered hair band..?'

I look in my drawer. 'Yay found it!'

I put my phone in my pocket and walk downstairs.

'Mum..can I go to jenn's house?'

My mum looks at me. 'Of course but be home for the dark ok?'

'Whatever..' And I walk away.

I put in my earplugs and start walking to Jennifer's house.

'How could she..why didn't she told me she liked him..' I say softly.

I sigh and look around me.

I have arrived at Jenn's house and ring the doorbell.

Jennifer opens and screams : ' DOLL WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!' She hugs me tight. I feel tears in my eyes. 'I had to help my mum' I say quiet.

Jennifer looks at me. 'Is there something wrong Amber..?'

I look at Jennifer. 'Why should there be anything wrong hunny,there is nothing. _only that im insane in love with you and you're in love with my best friends boyfriend and that im moving but if you forget about that for a moment everything is JUST fine._

Jennifer smiles. 'Yay okay then'

We go to her room. She opens msn straight away.

Jennifer looks at me and says : 'Justin likes ME! And he is MY boyfriend!' I look at her with tears. 'Oh im happy for you sweetie' I look quickly away. Jennifer looks at me. 'hmm..' Then she looks back at the screen. Justin is online and Jason too. Justin starts talking to Jennifer.

Justin Joint ; Hey I've gotta talk to you..

Jenn&Ambii ; Spill it babe 3

Justin Joint ; Im breaking up with you.

Jennifer is shocked. 'WHAT..HE IS BREAKING UP WITH ME!?' She looks at me. I look back at her. 'Jenn..im so sorry..'

Jenn&Ambii ; WHY THE HELL DO YOU BREAK UP WITH ME..:'(

Justin Joint ; im in luv with Jason im sorry. But we still can be friends..

Jenn&Ambii ; okay then whatever! Cya.

Jenn&Ambii wanted to signed out but before they signed out they saw that Justin and Jason changed their names into ; LoveyouJustin and LoveyouJason

Jennifer looks at me. 'Well what do you know..one day I think he is crazy about me and the other day he breaks up..' I look at her with sorry in my eyes. 'I wish I could help you Jenn..' Jennifer smiles. 'There is nothing you can do'. I look at her with tears. 'Jennifer…' I say while tears run down my cheeks. 'I..I..I…Im in love…with you Jennifer..' Jennifer looks at me. '…Wow' She looks at the ground and starts blushing. 'I ehm…kind of like you too..' She smiles and looks at me. I feel my cheeks turning hot red. 'You…you..do..!?' I look at her with a big smile. 'Yes..I really do' Jennifer leans over closer to me. 'I just thought you wouldn't feel the same way..' She looks at my lips. I lean in closer too. 'I thought the same thing..' And then very slowly our lips meet. The most perfect moment in my whole life. I finally got it..Jennifer looks at me. 'This'll be our dirty little secret' she laughs. I laugh too. 'You got that hunny' We lean in again and kiss each other softly. **PERFECT DAY EVER! **

_At least .. That's what I thought.._

**Next day…**

I woke up feeling on top of the world. 'Jennifer my own dirty little secret..' I was thinking. I felt myself blushing. I looked outside my window. Then my phone rang. I took my phone off my desk. I saw that I have a text. I opened it quickly and read it :

Hii hunnybunny 3

LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Come to my house now quick!

X Jennifer.

I smiled and texted her back :

Hii sweetie!

Love you sooooo! 3

Haha, I'm cumin cya

X Amber

I step outside my bed and run straight to my computer.

I login at msn and see who's online.

But first I change my name into :

Ambii(L)Jennii

Candy quickly started talking to me.

Candzz : HUNNZ YOURE DATING JENNIFER!?

Ambii(L)Jennii : YEEEEESH ISNT IT AWEZUMM (:

Candzz : OMG YES MAN (L) OMG ITS SO CJOET.

Ambii(L)Jennii : Thnx hunn :$ gotta go k? ^^ love yaa xx

Candzz : Okay thenn..BYE HUNN xx 3

Ambii(L)Jennii signed out.

I quickly run to my closet and I decided to go into red today. I run downstairs. 'I've got to go mum bye bye' I walk to the door to and run outside to Jennifer's house. On my way to Jennifer I see some cash on the floor. I pick it up and look around. Then I sigh and run too Jennifer. Her mum opened the door. 'Hello miss,where is Jennifer?' 'Jennifer is away now..she'll be back soon,ok dear?' Miss said.

I looked down. 'Okay thanks' I said with a smile. I walked back home. 'Hmmm..' My phone rang. It was Jennifer. I didn't bother to answer it.

Then she send me a text :

Amber, why arent u pickin up ur fone?

R uu mad..

Xx jennifer.

I looked at the text. I answered back :

Where are u, whts more important then me?

I quickly got an answer back :

Im so sorry hunn, I had some things to do..SORRY love you xx

I stared at the text. 'Whatever..' I said whispering. I arrived home and went straight to bed. I texted Jennifer :

Ok im going to sleep bye x.

I switched my phone off and went to sleep.

End of this chapter.


End file.
